By your side
by LANA 8D
Summary: Ace would do anything to keep Lexi safe. Even if it meant risking his own life to save hers.


_**By your side!**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

"How is he Tech?" asked the concerned Zadavia as she joined the sad team in looking at the grey bunny peacefully lying on the bed with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Ace lied there with his upper torso exposed and bandages wrapped around his forehead and chest; musing his fur slightly.

"If you're asking whether he's in coma, no" simply answered the coyote "not yet at least. I managed to stop the internal bleeding and give him blood, before his heart ran out of it. I think he's stable for now, his body is positively reacting to the drugs and his brain and heart functions seem to be back to normal. I just hope it stays this way, cause the blow he got was hard".

"Let's just hope so Loonatics" Zadavia reassured the sad team with a comforting smile, "he's a strong bunny this one." All the team looked at her and smiled back, all except Lexi who was seated next to his bed, holding his hand with both of hers against her soft but teary cheeks.

"Please wake up Ace" the team heard Lexi lightly cry and say as her eyes never parted his face, "I know you can make it, you promised me you would".

Zadavia placed her had comfortingly on Lexis' back, "Lexi what happened back there?" she asked with soft concern; Lexi was badly bruised on her arms and shoulders but her PJ top covered the rest of the bruise going down her back, she had a painful looking red and purple line around both her wrists and a black eye.

Lexi looked up at Zadavia and back at the peaceful resting bunny "he saved my life" she softly answered as she nuzzled her cheek into his warm palm. "I was handcuffed…" she started, still looking at her leader, "and… I couldn't break the cuffs, and-and when Ace tried, he couldn't break the pipe!" she recollected with slight terror, "then the roof started to break… and- and", the bunny started to hyperventilate with tears… "it fell!" she cried looking at Zadavia, "It fell and Ace…" she looked back at the grey bunny, "… you took the fall…" she looked back at the saddened team, "he shielded me and blocked the falling roof."

*Flash back*

"Lex let's split up! Dat way we have a better chance of finding dose joiks!" Ace ordered with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Right chief!" Lexi answered with pink glowing eyes as both bunnies covered different paths. The hideout was already beginning to collapse, so the loonatics barely had time to keep on looking for the thieves before making a run for it themselves. After about 2 minutes, Lexi spotted the two cowardly thieves making a run for it with 4 large money bags, "where do you think you're going?" the sly pink bunny asked the two escaping bandits, "I'm not done with you"

The two men dropped their loot and tried to tackle the bunny, but as usual they were no match for her moves. Lexi leaped around the room, punching and kicking them down "you guys are so going to the pok_ Ahh!" she cried out in pain as a large piece of wood batted her back. Lexi fell to the ground, but before she could even properly stand, another much smarter thief slapped her face with his fist, making her stumble back onto the ground again.

"Go you idiots! I'm buying us time!" yelled out the third thief. The two first thieves quickly gathered the money bags and made a run for it. The third thief then turned his attention back at the bunny trying to get away in pain, "you're so unlucky I lost my gun fighting you freaks! Cause now I'm gonna make this as painful as possible for you". He pulled her back by her ears; "you're not going anywhere!" he spun around holding her by the ears and threw her to the wall. She cried out in pain the moment her body bashed against the wall and fell to the ground. The wicked villain wanted to approach her again but the base rattled around even harder, telling him that if he doesn't make a run for it in a few minutes, he's a goner. "Well love to stay and beat you up freak, but as you can see I gotta bounce!" he grinned at the weak and pain filled female on the ground, he walked up to her and dragged her towards a strong pipe next to the wall, locked one end of the handcuffs he had to the pipe, and forcefully locked both her hands together into the other end of the handcuffs. The bunny cried out in pain as he forcefully squeezed her hands into one cuff piece. "You freak may have destroyed my base, but it's destruction would be a loss to the loonatics and a gain for me!" he wickedly laughed and kicked her in the stomach again, before escaping the collapsing base.

Lexi regained a part of her strength as she tried to break free from the pipe, but it was too strong for her weak and injured state. The pipe was so low that she couldn't even stand to kick and break them; she was forced to stay seated.

What the third thief didn't know was that the loonatics already caught the first two, and were waiting for him to fall into the trap. Once he made it out of the building, Ace leaped at him out of nowhere and tackled him onto the ground. Unlike Lexi, Ace was the one to ambush and so he had the upper hand, he was able to doge every attempted attack by the thief and successfully knock him to the ground. The others quickly handcuffed his hands behind his back, rendering him powerless. After that was over Ace quickly looked around, still filled with adrenaline, "Lexi!" he called out, but there was no answer, he turned to the team, "did you see her come out!"

The team all answered no and started to call out of her, until Ace heard wicked snickers coming from the caught bandits. The bunny, filled with rage, pulled the snickering third thief by his ripped collar, "WHERE IS SHE YOU PUNK!" the angry bunny biting on his teeth demanded.

"Where do you think you filthy rat?" grinned the menacing thief.

Aces' ears dropped as his pupils shrunk… _she's still in dere!_ He quickly let go of the collar and ran towards the doomed collapsing base.

"Chief where are you going!" called out the confused and worried Coyote, but Ace didn't answer, he ran into the factory and called out for her.

"LEXI! LEX WHERE ARE YOU!" the rumbling and falling of the metal and stone made it almost impossible for Ace to hear, so he ran deeper into the building.

"LEXI!" the female bunny heard her leader call out her name, "Ace!" she desperately answered, "Ace I'm here!"

Ace heard her calls and ran to where they were coming from. Finally he found her and to his terror she was badly injured and beaten "Lexi!" he said as he ran and immediately found the cause of her seated state.

"I can't break lose!" she said as she tried to pull away from the pipe again.

Ace kicked it a few times, but as he did the handcuffs inflicted pain on the other bunny! It was cuffed too tight on both her wrists and if he made the wrong move, it could slit her wrists. Ace tried to break the pipe but it was too strong and too close to Lexi, he couldn't even hit it with a laser blast because Lexi could get hurt or even killed by the heat!

"Ace please get out!" she cried out, "it's falling apart! GO!"

Ace looked at her with worry and fear then at the collapsing base, he knew it was about to fall down on her in a matter of a minutes! "Ace please go! The female bunny desperately cried out to him, "you'll get killed!"

He looked back at her, filled with anger and determination, "I'm not leavin you here!" Then he held Lexis' cuffed hands down and forced her against the wall.

"Ace! NO ACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she tried to break free but his strength overpowered hers, "ACE PLEASE DON'T! DON'T DO THIS!" the desperate and scared bunny struggled and cried out, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

" It's gonna be ok Lex" he softly said in an effort to calm her down as he gently shielded her with his body, leaving her no room to move. He forced her head down into hiding, and curled his body on top of her completely covering the bunny. He knew she didn't want him to do this for her, but he wasn't gonna let her get hurt.

"Ace…" the crying and hyperventilating bunny said as she looked up at his face, "please don't do this" her voice was so fragile and low filled with shivers and tears; she was scared.

Ace softly smiled at the beautiful soul he could see in his female teammate; believing he was now saving an angel, "shh… It's ok, It's gonna be ok" he said placing his warm palm on her cheek; comforting her. Lexi calmed down, she knew she couldn't change his mind; her glittering green eyes looked at him with soft concern and worry. She brought her body closer to his chest in an attempted hug and Ace warmly embraced her closer with his other arm, "just relax Lex, it'll all be over soon"

"Promise you won't leave me Ace" said the fragile angel, with her face gently welcomed into his strong chest, "please promise you'll make it through"

Ace softly smiled at the head hidden into his chest, he closed his eyes and warmly held her closer, "I'm never leaving you Lexi" he gently said, "and we're both gonna make it out of this" he warmly said soothingly stroking her air and ears with his palms "I promise".

A loud crack came from above them, making both bunnies look up at the large chunk of the roof that was about to fall. Ace hid Lexis' head into him again, "Just close your eyes" he gently said shielding her into him.

"no…" Lexi said in low and shivering voice as tears fell from her eyes, she didn't want it to end this way, "I love you Ace" she confessed in tears.

Ace hugged her closer, shielding her in even more, his eyes closed as tears slipped their way out, "I love you too Lexi"

… and it crashed.

The two bunnies lay there on the rubble unconscious… until Lexis' eyes started to open. She regained consciousness and weakly turned to the bunny laying nest to her.

"Ace…?" she asked as she lightly nudged him, due to the strong impact of the fallen wall the cuff holding both her wrists together finally broke, "Ace, wake up" but there was no reply. Her voice shivered again as tears formed in her eyes, "come on Ace wake up" she nudged even more… pushing away the thoughts she had about him not waking up. Ace laid there on his front side with his arms bent next to his face, his eyes were closed and so was his mouth... "Ace? You promised!" she desperately said as her tears got louder, "please wake up Ace!" she cried, but still no answer from the silent black and yellow bunny. Lexi tried to crawl and it caused her too much pain but the bunny did it anyway. She painfully struggled closer to Ace and held him close to her body, turning him to face her, "Ace…?" she softly cried, wiping her leaders' soft cheeks, "please don't go… we all need you here, I need you here" she said gently stroking his eased down ears. As she saw that her love did not respond, her heart fell from its place "no..." she hugged the motionless bunny and cried into his neck, "Ace why did you do this! You told me we're gonna make it through this! You said you would never leave me!" Lexi placed her hand gently behind Aces' head and tenderly kissed him on his cheek, "Ace… compared to yours, my life isn't worth saving… not if it meant losing you Ace!" Lexi softly looked down at him and smiled with tears falling but she wasn't happy she smiled for him… "but you saved me… you risked your life to save me", she tenderly stroked down his ears. She leaned in once again to give her leader, what she thought would be her last embrace to the only person she's ever loved, as she wrapped her arms around his body and brought him closer to her… she heard something… something that made her heart skip a beat and her lungs skip a breath… she heard…

…Heart beats.

"Ace…?" the shocked bunny lifted her head and shook with confusion, shock… but also with the earlier stages of pure joy as well! Lexi eyes glittered with at the thought of possible hope! As her ears recovered from the shock and pain, the heart beats just got louder and louder! "You're alive!" she cried out with happiness, "y-you're heart…! Ace!"

"ACE! LEXI!" called out Duck.

"Lex! Chief!" called out Tech.

"Ace-Lexi!-Where-are-you!" yelled out Rev!

"njcdsibdh ushcui hcsd?" growled out the worried Slam!

Lexi awoke from her moment, as the sounds of possible aid and help rang her bell, "Tech! Duck… Guys! We're here!" she desperately called out still holding the unconscious leader in her arms, close to her where she could still hear his heart and feel his chest, almost barely breathe against hers.

The rest of the team finally caught sight of their desperate female member, and rushed to her to see their leader… d-dead!

"He's alive!" Lexi corrected as if knowing what all of them thought the moment they approached her. The team looked at her unprepared for her answer due to the shock of strongly believing that they just lost… Ace bunny. "Guys please help!" the female bunny begged, with tears gushing out of her blood shot eyes. Finally her state snapped them out of their shock, Rev suddenly to her and carefully carried his leader. The moment that happened Tech and Slam rushed to her aid, "No guys I'm fine! Aces' hurt! We need to get him back to HQ!" she cried out as she pushed herself away from them.

Tech quickly took control of himself and the situation, "Rev! You take chief hack to HQ but be very careful! I'll meet you there, get the operation room ready!" Rev nodded with seriousness and determination and raced away with the black and yellow bunny in his arms. Tech turned to Lexi, Slam and Duck, "You three make sure those freaks out there get to prison station beta and meet us back at HQ!"

As Duck and Slam nodded Lexi went into surprise, "You caught them!" Tech nodded but was shocked as he saw Lexis' eyes glow a fierce pink! She bit on her teeth with rage and ran to find the convicts who almost caused the death of her leader!

"Lexi! NO!" called out Tech, making Duck *Quack* to her and stop her in her tracks.

"LET GO OF ME DUCK!" she yelled out as Duck forcefully held her arms behind her back.

"I don't think so sister" Duck said resisting her force, "Tech, change of plans!" he struggled and asked.

"Lexi! You're commin with me and Rev" Tech said.

"NO! NOT BEFORE I TEACH THOSE FREAKS SOMETHING ABOUT PAIN!" she yelled, still trying to break free of Ducks' hold.

Tech approached the pink bunny with glowing pink eyes, "What do you think Aces' gonna think of you if he finds out!" Lexi stopped and looked at him with her eyes still glowing, but she wasn't prepared for what he said, "I know how much you care about Ace and you know we do too, but we don't do revenge!"

"But you have no idea what he did to me! What he tried to do! Why do you think this happened to Ace!" she yelled out in defense.

"I might not know what he did in details, but I know he tried to destroy you Lexi." Tech clarified with an understanding tone helping Lexi relax, "Ace saved you this time Lex and you're here" Tech softly smiled, "but if you do this, none of us could save you from your guilt, not even Ace, and that creep wins in destroying you"

Lexis' eyes went back to normal and Duck let go once he was sure she calmed down. She looked away with shame and that's when Tech approached her and comfortingly placed his hand on her shoulder, "S-sorry guys…" she started not making eye contact, "you're right, I don't know what got over me… I'm_"

"It's ok Lex" Tech interrupts with a smile, "sometimes we make mistakes because we care about someone, and you're part of this team Lexi, we'll always be there for you cause we know you'd do the same".

What he said touched Lexis' heart; she looked at the coyote and smiled, "thanks Tech"

*End Flashback*

Tech sadly looked down at the female bunny and placed a hand on her shoulder; he and the rest of the team already knew how much this female bunny loved their leader. They just never made it obvious for her sake, since they noticed she tried to keep it a secret. At his touch she looked up at the Coyote, "don't worry Lexi" Tech softly smiled and said, "That's chief we're talking about here, he'll definitely make it out of this one"

Lexi showed a small smile of appreciation to the Coyotes' efforts of comforting her then looked back at her leader, still lightly smiling "you will won't you". Lexi gently pressed his palm softly against her cheeks as her eyes closed with deep comfort, "you always do."

"Alright Loonatics, why don't we leave Ace to rest and we'll check up on him later" Zadavia proposed, "trying to ease the stress off of the team. Everybody nodded but Lexi looked up at Zadavia "please lemme stay Zadavia…" she softly requested with glittering green eyes.

Zadavia softly smiled "of course Lexi", and the team left the two bunnies alone.

In the peaceful room, Lexi held her leaders' hand "I'm here Ace, and I'm not leaving" she softly reassured with a smile, "just like you promised remember? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me but I never had the guts to tell you that bunny… I just never thought you'd feel the same way about me, if I did I promise I would've told you how I felt Ace. Just… please stay with us…" Lexi curved one arm on his bed and rested her face in while still holding his hand "the Loonatics need you Ace bunny, I need you… I Love you…"

Only a few moments after she said that, Ace hand that was being held by hers suddenly began to twitch, it was like he was attempting to hold her hands and return the favor! Lexi raised her head in shock and disbelief and looked at her leaders' face; his closed eyes were moving and his rested ears began to twitch as well. "Ace…!" she finally spoke as tears formed in her eyes. His eyes were starting to blink and open, "Ace!" the suddenly happy bunny called out as tears slid down her huge smile, she helped him by holding his hand even stronger.

Suddenly the team came rushing in as the machine detected an increase in brain activity and heart rate "He's waking up!" Tech asked as he rushed to study the information being given out by the machine, "He is!"

Finally the grey bunny opened his eyes slowly, but his tired eyelids still overpowered them so he couldn't open them wide. At first everything was blurry for him and the noise his excited teammates made confused him. He felt lost and that gave him an uncomfortable sense of pain in his ears when all he could hear was "he's waking up" or "Come on Ace!" The grey bunny shook his head in frustration and tried to remember what made him want to leave the quiet place he was in when he was unconscious. After being able to control part of the noise and ignore some and make sense of the other he finally remembered why he tried to wake up; a warm hand desperately holding onto his. All this time and Lexi hasn't spoken a word when the other guys were trying to talk to Ace as he was waking up, she watched in happy and yet quiet excitement as her leader, the bunny who almost lost his life willingly to save hers, awakened finally. As Ace was beginning to grasp and feel her soft touch even more, his hand started to finally close and hold hers properly, as if telling her _"see I told you I'm not leaving"_. Lexi noticed that and her eyes glittered, she softly smiled at his hand then at him but still spoke nothing. It was like these two bunnies understood each other so much, that something in her told her the random and excited noise around him gave him pain. Still holding his hand, the seated bunny turned to the group "guys please stop making so much noise, it's bothering Ace he just woke up!" The group suddenly simmered down and kept quiet as they learned to watch their leader awaken and not say a word. Ace finally turned his head to look at his female teammate and when he did, he softly smiled from under the oxygen mask, comforting her the same he always would've. Lexi saw that smile and returned it with a glad tear filled smile of her own and the bunnies still held hands.

Zadavia took the soft expression the bunnies shared with one another and decided that leaving them alone would be a good idea; "Hm…" she smiled and thought as she appreciated and liked what she thought was happening, "I think it would be a good idea to leave Ace alone now, we're probably just confusing him" and just as she said that Lexi looked up at her to ask if she could stay, but Zadavia already knew that "Lexi I think you should stay with Ace incase he might need anything, are you ok with that?" she smirked and asked. Lexi excitedly softly nodded while Ace smirked at Zadavia making her chuckle and shake her head, "Hm… Tech why don't you show me those new inventions of yours?"

Tech was more than glad he heard her say that, "Sure Zadavia!" and he lead the way to his lab.

"Duck you should come to" Zadavia said as Duck did not get up to follow them.

"But I already saw his boring inventions!" he whined.

"Now" Zadavia simply said, making him get up and walk out like a child who did not get what he wanted.

Lexi giggled as she saw that happen and Ace tiredly chuckled, then the bunnies looked at each other again with a smile "It's about time you woke up sleepin bunny" she joked. Ace chuckled from under the oxygen mask "are you still in pain?" she asked concerned.

Ace smiled and took off the mask "Nah, I'll be alright" he smirked and said. When Lexi heard him speak it was like a comforting melody to her ears, she smiled at him. "Thank you for everything you did back there chief" the female bunny with purple around one of her eyes said.

Ace smiled at her before he took in the bruises on her arms and face, he turned to his side and placed his warm hand gently on her cheek, as he did so Lexi closed her eyes at his comforting touch and felt her face into his palm. _How could I let dis happen…_ Ace sadly thought as he tried to put on a smile for the bunny who was smiling for him. "I'm sorry I let dis happen to you Lexi" he sadly said, gently brushing her bangs away from her bruised eye.

Lexi looked at her leaders' sadness "Ace please don't be, you didn't let anything happen. I had the two thieves but I just didn't see the 3rd one coming. He ambushed me and if it's anyone's fault it should be mine, I wasn't careful enough" she shamefully looked away.

Ace gently turned her face back to him, "one Loonatic against 3 tieves in a crumbling factory, notting was your fault. Dat's de messed up side of an ambush and dis wouldn't have happened if I didn't tell you to split up. I don't know what was I tinkin Lexi and I'm very sorry, I should've never left you alone witout backup"

As much as Lexi wanted to tell him he was wrong and that what happened to her couldn't have been avoided even if he came with her, she knew he was right. She also knew that no matter how much she tried to defend his case, he would still blame himself… but after what he did for her, she couldn't care less about whose fault it was that she got hurt! All she knew was that Ace shouldn't beat himself up for it because he almost died saving her life when he could've just listened to her and left. "Ok fine" she defensively started, "if you were my back up maybe this could've been avoided Ace, you say you messed up by telling us to split up and I don't agree" she simply stated, "we're heroes and these things happen, and if we didn't split it the thieves would've escaped. I know you care about each and every one of us and I never doubted that, but we were in a collapsing factory and you had less than a second to think of a plan! I know that I would've done the same thing with all that pressure, but don't you ever beat yourself up for what happened to me!" Ace could see that Lexis' eyes were starting to water, "It wasn't a mistake Ace! It was a decision! And every decision we make we gotta deal with the consequences, and if you made another decision we could've been all looking around the factory for them and they would've gotten away and hurt more people! Tell me what do you think you would've done to yourself if that happened!"

Ace realized she was right, he would've done the same thing he was doing now and beat himself down to the ground for it. "and I never want to hear you apologize to me about this again!" she cried as she recollected what happened to them "you almost died from that falling roof! You were free and had the chance to leave and live, and I was begging you to do that! But you stayed with me Ace and the roof fell on you!" The moment she said that Ace immediately sensed her break down and quickly hugged her close to him with concern, "Do you even know you almost died for me! I've never had anyone who would take a punch or even a slap for me Ace but you took a falling roof for me!" she cried and hugged him tight as he held her close to him and tried to calm her down.

He pushed her slightly back and softly smiled "Lex you say dis like you're surprised!" he said wiping her tears gently with his thumb, "did you really tink I'd just watch de roof fall on my bunny!" he chuckled as he held her by her arm and brushed back her hair, "bunny ya don't even know how much ya mean to me" he smirked "and I'd do dis all over again if it means dat you'll be safe!" he lightly laughed. He was acting this way just to cheer her up and help her out of her tears… the same way she saved him from beating himself up over an inevitable guilt he was going to feel, just a few moments ago. Lexi gave out a light laugh after seeing him act all Looney like that, even after being hit by a roof! "Ok you're right, I almost kicked de bucket coverin ya!" he smirked at her and said, "So de least you could do is show me dat amazing smile of yours Lex!" Lexi laughed as her pink eyes stopped sending down tears and hugged him again. Ace wrapped his arms around her and hugged back the bunny who was still laughing "Now dat's more like it!"

Lexi pushed back still laughing "Funny! I've never seen someone laugh and joke after having a roof fall on him! You are undoubtedly Bugs Bunny's descendent!"

"Hey Tanks!" Ace gladly said, Bugs Bunny was his hero and still is! "and your_

Lexi then pushed her lips onto his as her eyes close into her first kiss. Aces' blue eyes opened wide with shock and surprise as he looked at the female bunny kissing him. A pink line formed across both the faces of the bunnies, except Aces' blush was a little bit obvious since he really did not see this coming! Lexi parted and smiled at Ace as her blushing grew stronger now that she had to face his reaction. "Hehehe" she awkwardly giggled "s-sorry I kinda got c-carried away".

Aces' mouth was only open slightly, still wondering about what Lexi did, he smirked at her "Well! We all know how important it is to get it outa your system!" then he held Lexi, who definitely was surprised and lost by now, and pulled her closer laying one on her lips! Lexis' shoulder jerked upwards the same way Ace did when she surprised him with a kiss… except Aces' move was a lot more… powerful? Well it definitely wasn't as feminine as Lexis'! You could say it was similar to the kiss Bugs Bunny gave Lola. After he back away, he casually smiled when he saw Lexis' reaction; her shoulders eased down, her eyes softened as if she were in a romantic trance and her mouth formed a long wobbly smile under her pinkly blushed furry cheeks!

"heheheheh…." giggled on the Looney female bunny.

"Nei, dat's my way of tellin you Tanks!" he casually smiled and said, acting all cool as he rubbed his fingers onto his furry chest.

After she heard that, Lexi snapped out of it and smirked at the calm bunny "impressive" she cooled down and said, "wanna say my way of saying 'you're welcome'?"

Ace looked at her surprised "y-you have a coiten way of doin dat…?"

"m-hm" she smirked "this is my way of telling you and only you…" she softly said as she gently laid him down back on his bed, "you're more than welcome". Ace was still lightly shocked, but this was the first time someone tenderly handled him this way, she placed her palms on his furry grey bandaged chest and lightly laid herself down on him, her shoulder rose and covered her neck as he ears eased down on her back. Once Aces' back made contact with his pillow he warmly wrapped his strong arms gently around the delicate body laying on him as both their eyes slowly closed the moment their lips made contact once again. This time things were a little bit more intimate and soft and as the blissfully pure moment they kissed in ended, Lexi snuggled next to Ace, curling her body timidly close to her leader. Ace turned to his side and placed one arm under her part of the pillow and gently covered her with his blanket. She turned to her side and faced him with a smile; she was never this close to anyone before, she tenderly hugged him and brought her body close to his and looked into his warm blue eyes before nuzzling her head into his warm neck "Thanks for being so nice to me Ace". Ace softly smirked and lovingly kissed her warm forehead, he could see she was beginning to fall asleep and so he cuddled the blanket over her baby pink PJ top that covered bruises he knew she had. Her body was exhausted and now that her mind was at rest, her body decided to do the same. She was beginning to give into sleep as she let Ace treat her the way a woman should be treated, her eyelids felt heavy and the warmth radiating from the bunny next to her overpowered the pain her injured and badly dealt with body felt from the bruises. She stayed up all night watching over her wounded leader and didn't let him out of her sight, even though she was badly injured herself, and now he wanted to do the same for her. Ace wanted to show her exactly how she should expect to be treated in his opinion; so lovingly, so warmly and tenderly, he wanted her to rest feeling safe, warm and loved. All their lives they were treated to believe they would never find care because they're 'not that wroth it' and Ace saw tonight how that impacted Lexi. He never realized until now how much less she thought of herself, when all this time he felt lucky to have such a beautiful bunny, in and out, to fight side by side with them for the rest of their lives. Now that he knew how she felt about herself he wanted to show her how wrong she was by proving just how beautiful he finds her. So far Ace found that her inner persona is just as gorgeous as her actual physical appearance, but he was never this close to her to realize just how much love this mistreated bunny has in her to give… a scenario he found identical to his own life story.

Lexi finally drifted away to sleep, and Ace laid there next to her and watched as with deep sighing relief how the angel who was beaten and handcuffed to a pipe trapped under a collapsing roof, was with him now once again. He was truly thankful that he found her in time because after experiencing holding her body close to his, he realized that she would've never survived the falling roof. Ace's always respected Lexi for trying and being able to do almost the exact same things the guys in the team are capable of doing, but he knew that in the end of the day her body's biological composition would not have been able to live through a falling roof.

In the quiet and peacefulness of his room, Lexi slept, breathing deeply as her body surrendered into the care of her leader. Ace watched her and softly smiled as the angel finally found serenity and dreamt away in the protection of his arms. "I'd do dis all over again for you Lex… if it means you stay safe and happy, I'd do dis all again" he softly told his sleeping angel before resting his head onto his pillow and allowing his eyes to drift away into sleep… with her peaceful face being the last thing he'd see until the morning.

_**OK! WOW YOU GUYS CAN'T IMAGINE HOW MUCH FUN I HAD WRITING THIS STORY!**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading it and imagining just as much as I did! Please review!**_

_**Thank you! ~ Lana 8D **_


End file.
